A nanopore can be utilized as an analyte sensor (e.g., resistive-pulse sensing method or stochastic sensing) by using a direct current (DC) potential across a membrane which includes a nanopore, and separates two electrolyte solutions. The DC potential can generate an ionic current flow through the nanopore, where the magnitude of the current being generated is determined by the: (i) geometry of the nanopore, (ii) internal charge characteristics of the nanopore, and (iii) conductivity of the electrolyte solution within the nanopore. When an analyte molecule contained in an electrolyte solution blocks or translocates through a nanopore, the conductance of the nanopore decreases, resulting in a decrease in the DC current response. The frequency of blocking/translocating events can be used to determine the analyte concentration, while the magnitude and duration of the blocking/translocating events can provide information about the identity of the analyte.